1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally, to exercise devices and more particular to the addition of a safety device for modifying an exercise resistance elastic band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise devices of the type having elastic resistance bands are well know, see for example the exercise bar of U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,265. One serious drawback of an exercise device of this type having an elastic exercise band is the potential for a snap-back effect if the band breaks or slips off of a retaining position while it is stretched, which snap-back effect can cause the band to hit the user or people nearby, thereby causing a severe bodily injury, as well as property damage.